The Lake Cabin
by lizbethu
Summary: My second Arrow fan fiction. What is supposed to be a night at the opera in Central City turns into a weekend stranded at a cabin for Oliver and Felicity. Rated M for mature content as our favorite couple will take their relationship to the next level. This is a one-off from the story titled "You deserve better than her" (rated T), which is the first Arrow fan fiction I wrote.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is related to an earlier one I wrote titled "You Deserve Better than Her" (rated 'T'). This is set between Chapter 14 and the Epilogue of that other story, and is my vision for what happens when Oliver proposes to Felicity. You don't have to read the other story, but just know this takes place in the near future. Anticipated this was to be a one-shot, but will be a few chapters now that I have started. I do not own Arrow or any of its characters. That honor is held by DC Comics. I just like to borrow them from time to time...**

It had been a month since Slade had died, and Oliver had almost lost his own life. He was discovering that your perspective on things changes significantly when you are faced with death, or faced with the possible death of a loved one.

'Loved one.' It had taken a while for Oliver to finally confess to himself that his feelings for Felicity were more than just a close friendship. He found that his days without her were too long, and when she was there, she never ceased to surprise him with her intelligence and genuineness. She was perhaps the most straightforward, trusting, kind person he knew.

The kidnapping that had put her and Thea in a deadly situation had shaken Oliver to the point where he did not to want to let either one of them out of his sight. He and Felicity had been close before the kidnapping, but things had changed significantly between the two of them since that day.

These days you could find them having lunch in Oliver's office almost every day when his schedule allowed for it, Felicity usually talking animatedly about something she had seen or read, Oliver taking it all in, letting her love heal his soul day after day. His physical injuries from his final battle with Slade, from the broken ribs to the concussion, were almost fully healed, the scars on his face still visible, but growing more faint as time passed. The "car accident" that had landed him in the hospital was a convenient cover up for the beating he had received from Slade. He had hated feeling so helpless at the beginning of his recovery, but Felicity's constant attention and fawning over him more than made up for his frustration at not being able to do his Arrow duties. Luckily between Diggle and Roy the Vigilante still made the occasional appearance while Oliver had been laid up, further distancing Oliver Queen from the Hood/Vigilante persona.

Although Oliver and Felicity had declared their love for each other the night of Slade's death, with everything else going on, from Oliver's hospital stay to Felicity, Diggle and Roy tracking down and finally locating a very dead Sebastian Blood out of the country, there hadn't been much time for romance for the couple. They were open with each other about their feelings, but were still trying to see what it meant to be a "normal" couple.

With finally having found Sebastian Blood, knowing he was no longer a threat, and the super serum behind them, Oliver sat that day at lunch listening to Felicity recount a childhood memory of growing up in the Midwest in a small rural community. Apparently "cow tipping" was an actual thing, and was something that provided vast amusement to small town kids on a hot summer night. As their shared laughter died down from her story, he leaned in to give her a slow, deep kiss, the smile still on his face.

"What was that for?" Felicity asked, her heart speeding up at the heat the kiss brought on. Despite the late nights they spent together, they were usually in the company of others, and were so exhausted when it was time to go home that a quick peck was all they had the time or energy for. It wasn't for lack of passion between them. There had been a few times where a quick kiss had started to turn into something more heated, but it never failed that they would be interrupted by someone and not be able to let things go further.

Oliver smiled at her, unable to take his eyes off of her mouth. He cleared his throat, realizing his thoughts were going places not appropriate for the office. "Do you have plans this weekend?" he asked her, knowing she didn't.

"I was hoping to back up my hard drive at home, or get caught up on some of my favorite TV shows. But I might be able to fit something else in if it sounds appealing enough," she teased, leaning forward and wiping the lipstick from his mouth. The touch of her hand on his lips caused heat to shoot down his body. She was taking her sweet time with the task and he wondered if she realized how much it affected him.

In Felicity's defense, she was only thinking about her own reaction to touching Oliver's soft lips, wishing they were in a location that allowed her to keep getting lipstick on his mouth. Realizing she had been wiping at his lower lip longer than necessary, she quickly pulled back her hand, blushing slightly at the train of thought her mind was taking her.

Oliver chuckled, caught in one of those speechless moments when Felicity dazzled him with her innocence. He could see when she had been lost in touching him, and when she had come back to earth. He hoped his plans could help keep her lost longer the next time she was touching his lips. "I thought we could go to the Opera House in Central City on Saturday evening. A friend of the family offered box seats to my mother, but she and Walter are meeting here in town with some other city leaders to discuss her potential run for Mayor now that Sebastian Blood is out of the picture and there are no other candidates stepping forward."

Felicity liked the idea of getting dressed up for Oliver, having time with him away from Verdant and Queen Consolidated. However, it occurred to her that it would be a late night. "Is that too much running around for you? I mean, I know you think you're fully recovered, but I'm still not one hundred percent convinced that you're completely over your concussion, especially given the headaches you're still getting when you over do things," she voiced, clearly concerned about Oliver's well-being.

Oliver looked down at his hands, trying to keep the satisfaction at her train of thought off of his face, extremely pleased with himself that she was playing right into his virtual trap. "I see your point. We have a lake cabin about an hour outside of Central City that we could stay at that night. My mother was complaining about it not getting any use in the last couple of years. It has six bedrooms so there is plenty of space for the two of us, and that way we can come back on Sunday anytime we want," he finished, finally looking at her again to gauge her reception of the idea. The last thing Oliver wanted to do was rush Felicity into something she wasn't ready for, but at the same time he found his mind wandering more and more often to what it would be like to be alone with her for a significant amount of time.

She felt her heart beat speed up at the thought of staying overnight with Oliver Queen, looking down at the almost finished salad in front of her. She held back her initial impulse to scream "YES" at him, not wanting to seem too eager to spend the night with him, or at least a night that didn't include Diggle, Roy or running a number of search programs in the basement of Verdant. The fact that it was their lake house, which she was sure was spacious and gorgeous, was meaningless to her. He could have asked her to spend the night in a grass hut in the middle of winter with no running water or indoor plumbing and she would have agreed.

Raising her gaze to Oliver, seeing the hesitation in his eyes, she smiled. "That would be perfect," she answered, thrilled at the look of relief she saw sweep across his face. Perhaps Oliver wasn't as confident about the arrangement as she would have thought.

They finished their lunch, then went about the rest of their day. It was already Thursday, so Felicity figured she would go shopping that evening to find something appropriate for the opera. She also decided it might be a good time to get some new undergarments and lingerie as well. It never hurt to be prepared.

Friday flew by quickly, and Felicity was up and showered before her alarm even went off on Saturday morning. It was a three hour drive to Central City, so Oliver had suggested they head out early to stop at the lake cabin first to have lunch, do a little shopping in the small nearby town, then dress for the evening before heading into the city for dinner and the opera. She had packed her things the night before, so just needed to finish her hair and makeup before she would be ready for Oliver's arrival. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail and applied just some foundation and mascara. In looking at the clock, she still had 30 minutes before Oliver's arrival, so decided to make some coffee to take with them on the road. She had just filled her two travel mugs when there was a knock on her apartment door.

Her heart skipped a beat and she took a big breath before opening the door to find Oliver standing there, a cup of coffee in each hand. "I know I'm early, but I brought coffee, and I was afraid it would be cold if I circled the block one more time," he confessed. Felicity laughed, taking one of the coffees and then leading him into the kitchen to show him the travel mugs.

"I guess we will be fully awake for the opera tonight," she added light-heartedly.

They grabbed the coffees and her overnight bag, then headed down to Oliver's car. It still wasn't even 8 AM, but Felicity felt the excitement and anticipation in the air for their first official overnight trip as a couple, and she couldn't have been more thrilled.

Oliver cranked the heat a bit, both of them enjoying the warm air blowing from the vents. The weather had been unseasonably cold the last few days, and there was a small chance of snow in the area, which was extremely rare for that time of year.

They had been enjoying the ride, chatting or listening to music, and had barely noticed the rain start about half way to their destination. Stopping at a gas station with about 45 minutes left in their trip, they noticed the cars heading toward Starling City from the direction of Central City were not only wet from the rain, but looked like a thin layer of ice had formed on them as well. Felicity expressed her concern about the weather and if they should head back to Starling City before it was too late, but Oliver pointed out that they were much closer to the cabin than home, so were probably better off keeping their plans. In listening to the weather on the radio, the general consensus was that the temperatures wouldn't drop too much more, so beyond a few slippery spots, the rain should pass by morning. Pulling out of the gas station the tires on the car spun a little, so Oliver took his time the rest of the way, with it taking them just over an hour to go the short distance to the cabin.

Just as Felicity had suspected, the "cabin" was more like a small version of the Queen mansion. The full two story home didn't look like much from the front, but once Oliver drove around to the back and the garage, Felicity could see that the home actually had three stories from the back, with a multi-level deck and large floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the lake. Even though it was late morning the sky was cloudy, and the rain was now mixed with a light snow, with visibility growing worse and worse by the moment. The automated lights were on outside the house, with many lights on inside as well. When Felicity commented on it, Oliver informed her that they had neighbors who took care of the property when the Queen family could not be there, and they had already prepared the house for visitors.

Once in the attached garage they made their way into the house and up to the main level where the kitchen was located. A beautiful picnic basket was on the counter with a note from the Olson's, the neighbors, expressing their happiness that the house was going to be used again after the long absence of the Queen family. The basket was filled with sandwiches and other lunch foods. Oliver also noticed that the fridge and pantry were fully stocked with enough food for a month! It was the same as he had remembered from growing up and having come to the house with his parents as a child.

Felicity noticed the look of sadness that crossed Oliver's face as he looked at the note. "Hey, is everything okay?" she asked, worried that maybe Oliver was regretting his decision to bring her there.

He smiled, laughing a little. "Everything is fine," he answered, taking her hand and pulling her to him. She let her hands rest on his chest as he settled his hands at her waist, leaning forward to rest his forehead against hers. "I didn't realize all of the memories this place still held for me," he said, finally looking all around him. Felicity kept her gaze on his, letting him take in the surroundings while she watched his eyes shift from one space to the next around them. Something caught his eye and he laughed out loud, causing her to turn in the direction he was looking.

"What's so funny?"

Oliver took her hand and walked her over to the bay windows that overlooked the back lawn and lakeshore. He pointed to a large oak tree that had a tire swing hanging from it. "Thea and I used to play on that tire swing for hours during the summer when my mother would bring us up here. We would spend the entire summer, with Dad coming up on the weekends. It was a nice change from the mansion," he shared. Felicity squeezed his hand, showing her appreciation for the rare look into his childhood. With all of the work they had done to fight crime as the Vigilante and team, there wasn't a lot of time to chit chat about childhoods or any other personal experiences. Their time was usually spent on discussing next steps in strategy and where they were needed next. It was a refreshing change for her to see him like this.

As they looked out the window, they noticed how harshly the tire was being whipped around in the huge wind gusts. Just then they heard the furnace kick in. They also both noted the layer of snow now forming on the lawn and trees. "It looks like it is getting worse out there," Oliver commented. He went over to the small flat screen on the counter and turned to the local station. Sure enough, a winter weather watch was in effect until the following morning, meaning the conditions were ideal for snow and sleet.

"It could blow over in a few hours, though," Felicity added, having lived through her share of winters in the Midwest. They proceeded to enjoy the picnic lunch, albeit indoors. The rest of the afternoon was spent looking through old picture albums from Oliver's childhood, even as far back as the first years that his parents were married. They laughed at the fashions and hairstyles, Felicity enjoying seeing Oliver so relaxed after all that he had been through.

In looking at the clock, he realized they should probably start to get ready for their evening in Central City. He stated as much to Felicity.

Pushing the sheer curtains aside from the front window in the sitting room they had just spent the last few hours in, Felicity started laughing. Oliver, questioning her reaction, went over to see what was so funny. There was a good three to four inches of snow on the ground, and what was falling from the sky was so thick they could barely see the edge of the tree line along the front of the house that separated it from the main road. "Holy shit," was all Oliver could get out. Felicity turned on the television and they both watched as the meteorologist described how the seemingly harmless rain was turning into one of the largest snow storms in the history of the area thanks to a cold blast that was coming down from the north.

Oliver turned away from the television and looked intently at Felicity. "I guess we're not going to the opera tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope I can do this storyline justice. Please continue to follow and review.**

"I guess we're not going to the opera tonight."

Felicity just stared at Oliver, both dread and excitement filling her at the thought of being stranded alone in the large house with him.

Oliver stared back at her, trying to assess her reception of the news that they were going to be there alone. He silently thanked the weather gods that they had not unleashed the snow after they had arrived in Central City. Oliver booking a hotel room with a beautiful blonde would have been all over the tabloids the following day, and that was something he wanted to try to keep Felicity shielded from as much as possible. However, his favorite IT girl wasn't saying anything about their situation, and worrying that he was putting too much pressure on her, he decided to change gears.

"Do you know how to cook, because I am starving, and if you leave the cooking to me, we may not make it out alive," he joked, trying to lighten the mood. That seemed to snap Felicity out of her thoughts, and she quickly answered in the affirmative, following Oliver into the kitchen. They poked around the freezer and pantry, finally deciding on some pasta with a meat sauce. Oliver was allowed to toss the salad while Felicity prepared the main entree. She had also made stuffed mushrooms from scratch, with the smell causing Oliver's mouth to water.

As Felicity started mixing a batch of brownies in a large bowl while they waited for the pasta to be cooked, Oliver was struck at how comfortable and relaxed he felt being there with her. He was so used to always being on guard, watching for threats to himself or those close to him; many times he would wake up in a sweat, forgetting he was no longer on the island, confused by his surroundings and ready to defend himself against some unknown assailant. Lost in thought, he didn't realize Felicity was gazing at him intently, trying to read his face, a slight frown wrinkling her forehead.

Felicity could tell Oliver was a million miles away as she looked at him. It was in those moments that she wished more than anything that she could read his mind to know where he was and what he was seeing. But, since super powers were not part of her skill set, she decided to go about it a different way.

"Can you help me with this brownie mix?"

Oliver tilted his head at her, pulling his thoughts from the island and his vigilante persona back to Felicity. He gave her a genuine smile, realizing again how much she helped keep him grounded. Just when he would feel himself getting pulled back into his past, she seemed to have a special way of helping bring him back to the here and now. "I would love to," he answered.

He came up to stand behind her, waiting for further instruction. He raised his eyebrows, signalling to her that he was ready for her to show him what to do. Keeping her back to him, she reached back and grabbed his right hand, bringing it around in front of her to place it on the electric mixer, with her smaller hand covering his. Turning on the mixer, she started moving it in a slow circular motion. "Just keep rotating the mixer for another three minutes, making sure you go along the edge of the bowl, like this," she demonstrated, her eyes cast down on the bowl.

Oliver felt his heart speed up at the close proximity of Felicity in front of him. He leaned forward a hair, as though he were looking more intently at what she was showing him. He felt her slight intake of breath as his body came into contact with hers. The mixer stopped moving in her hand as she became completely still.

"So like this?" he asked, starting to rotate the mixer while placing his left hand gently on her hip.

Felicity felt like her skin was on fire where their bodies were connected. She was trying to keep from panting as her pulse raced. Who knew making brownies could prove to be such an intimate activity! She turned her head to look up at Oliver, wondering if he realized what he was doing to her. He turned his gaze from the bowl to her eyes, still making the circular motions with the mixer. His eyes shifted down to her lips. Watching him look at her like that, she subconsciously bit down on her lower lip, suddenly caught up in the heat of the moment. Oliver started to slowly bring his lips closer to hers. Felicity let her lids close as he approached.

Suddenly cold, wet brownie mix sprayed all over Felicity's front, on her face, neck, chest area not covered by her blouse, and the blouse itself. She let out a yelp at the feel of the liquid hitting her, causing Oliver to pull back from her with the still turned on mixer, causing more batter to hit both of them. He looked at the mixer, fumbling for the on/off switch. After realizing he had no idea what he was doing, and batter still flinging from the device, he finally pulled the cord from the wall, causing it to turn off.

Felicity stood before him, batter splattered all over the front of her, her mouth open in shock. Oliver looked down at himself, noticing that he had not avoided the mess, seeing batter sprayed all over is right shirt sleeve and chest area. He put the mixer down, grabbing a hand towel, then turned to Felicity, not sure what to do to help her. She was glancing down at her front, head down, so he couldn't see her face, but it was clear her shirt was ruined and they wouldn't be having brownies for dessert.

"I am so sorry, Felicity," he started, trying to find a place to put his hand on her for comfort, but unable to find a clean spot. He was mentally kicking himself for ruining their close moment, and perhaps their entire evening. How was he supposed to know the mixer would cause such a mess so quickly?

She turned her face up to him, gingerly taking off her smudged glasses with her forefingers and thumbs as her hands were also full of the batter, placing them on the kitchen counter. Oliver was still looking over her shirt front and the kitchen counter area, clearly in shock over the mess his little blunder had made. She could see how stricken he looked, and in that moment she realized how hilarious the scene would have appeared to an outsider just walking in on them. First one giggle escaped her, which caused Oliver to turn and look at her full on. The look on his face caused her to start laughing even harder, which got him smiling. Before they knew it, they were both laughing uncontrollably, tears even running down Felicity's face as she took the towel from Oliver's hand to wipe her own.

"Are you okay?" Oliver finally got out in between laughs, wiping a big glob of batter from Felicity's cheek as he came to stand in front of her.

Her laughter starting to die down, Felicity nodded her head. "I guess I should have warned you about the splatter effect," she stated, watching as Oliver tasted the batter. "Well is it good?" she asked, smiling at him.

"It's delicious," he answered, running his finger along another splatter on Felicity's chin and licking it again.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it so much," she teased. In response, he swiped his finger along a spot on her neck that had been hit, ready to take another taste of the sweet batter. He was caught off guard when Felicity grabbed his wrist, stopping him before he could lick the batter. She had never been one to be agressive physically with her past boyfriends, but there was something about Oliver that gave her a confidence she had never felt before. She realized in that moment that regardless of the difference in their experiences with other people, she totally and utterly trusted him. "Can I try it?" she asked innocently, trying not to let her nervousness show.

Looking between Felicity's mouth and his finger, he hesitated, then quietly answered, "sure."

Felicity slowly brought his hand to her mouth, wrapping her lips around his finger, then slowly pulling it out again. She could see his gaze was fixed on her mouth, so she tauntingly licked her lips, enjoying the sight of his eyes darkening. She looked down and saw a large drop of batter just above the neckline of her blouse, a part of it having started to drip down between her breasts. She moved Oliver's hand so his finger touched the area, batter sitting again on it. This time when she took his finger in her mouth she made a low noise in her throat as she pulled it out, suckling lightly on it as she pulled it from her mouth.

Before she realized what was happening, Oliver was swooping down, letting out a low growl as his mouth crushed down onto hers, his tongue capturing hers as he pulled her flush against him. Her arms snaked up around his neck, her fingers scraping along his scalp as she tried to pull him into her even closer. His hands went down to her bottom, cupping her and pulling her up against his rock hard erection. He lifted her then, sitting her on the messy kitchen counter, neither caring as she spread her legs to feel him pull her up flush against him.

She let out a loud gasp as she felt him push up against her core. His lips trailed down her neck to her chest as one of his hands came up to cup her breast. He was lost in the sensation that was Felicity, and his passion was urging him to take her right there, on the kitchen counter.

As Felicity let her head fall back at his licking and sucking along her neck and chest all she could do was let his fire heat her through and through. His hands seemed to be everywhere, but yet she wanted them touching her skin and not on top of the layers of clothes she had on.

Oliver couldn't get enough of her, letting his hands roam all over her, one squeezing her thigh as he ran his hand up, letting his thumb graze against her middle, the heat of her scorching him. He knew Felicity was not like any other woman he had been with; although she was not a virgin he knew she was still innocent in so many ways, but the passion she expressed was a heady experience. He wanted so badly to give her pleasure in any way possible.

He found her mouth again as she started to unbutton her blouse. Once it was open she started pulling up on the hem of his shirt, wanting to see and touch his amazing chest and stomach. He pulled the shirt up and over his head, then pulled her blouse all the way off, letting his hands roam over her shoulders, back and down to the waistline of her jeans. He let his fingers dip down and run along the inside of the waist of her jeans, marveling at the softness of her skin wherever he touched her.

Felicity had started to undo Oliver's belt and pants when he regained some composure, not wanting her to stop, but realizing that he did not want their first time together to be on a kitchen counter. He grabbed her hands to stop her, which caused Felicity to look at him with confusion. He leaned forward, kissing her slowly and deeply, then pulled back, breathless. "Do you want to go upstairs?," he asked. She nodded quickly, to his relief. However, it nagged at the back of his mind that he didn't want them diving into this on pure emotion or passion without thinking. He knew he wanted this, had thought about it for a long time, but he also didn't know if Felicity had considered all of the ramifications of advancing their relationship. The last thing he wanted was for her to regret anything that happened between them. She meant too much to him for that.

He edged back just slightly from her, still holding her hands even though she was trying to put her arms around his neck again. He could see the wary look on her face at his action, so took a deep breath to fortify himself. It would be so easy to sweep her up into his arms and just carry her upstairs to take her then and there. He brought her hands up to his face, placing kisses on her knuckles. Holding her gaze, he finally asked, "are you sure?"

Felicity knew he wasn't just asking about going upstairs in that moment. She knew how scared Oliver was about letting people in close to him, especially after all of the betrayal he had endured from his father, the people on the island, even his best friend, Tommy before his death. If she said yes, it was not only giving him permission to take her upstairs, but also to take him as he was, baggage and all.

She smiled at him then, letting all of the love she had in her heart reach out to him. "Yes, I'm sure," she said.

**Still planning on at least one more chapter. Hope to post soon. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I think we can all agree that we need some serious Olicity after the US episode on 2/5. Here is the finale. Enjoy!**

Oliver swooped down, grabbing Felicity and wrapping his arms around her, taking her towards the staircase.

"Wait," Felicity exclaimed.

Oliver looked at her, confused at her response. Had she changed her mind?

She smiled at him, giving him a quick peck and pushing herself away from him. "The food," she stated, moving over to the stove top, placing the pasta and sauce on the back burners, turning off all of the controls and then grabbing a hot pad to pull the mushrooms from the oven.

Oliver leaned back against the counter, taking it all in, smiling at the sight of Felicity performing such simple tasks with just her jeans and a bra on. "I could get used to this image," he teased her, coming up behind her once she had put down the tray of mushrooms.

She turned and gave him a bright smile, her face flushed. She gazed at his mouth, snaking her hands up around his neck again, pulling him down so their mouths could meet.

He swooped her up again, this time not stopping as he went up the staircase two steps at a time.

Felicity held on tight, reveling in the feel of a shirtless Oliver under her hands, her tongue tangling with his as he carried her into the large master bedroom. She felt herself being gently laid back onto the plush comforter, Oliver's mouth now creeping down her neck and collar bone as his hands worked to undo her jeans. He stepped back to pull them off, then stood there looking at her.

Her face was flushed, as she lay there with just her lace bra and panties on. Oliver thought she had never looked more beautiful or perfect. He watched as she sat up, her hands finishing the job she had started downstairs with his pants. They slid down his legs and he stepped out of them, leaving him standing there in only his boxer briefs.

He watched as Felicity stroked his erection through the layer of fabric, his eyes closing as he lost himself in the sensation. His eyes shot back open as he felt her mouth close around him, sucking in air. He placed his hands on her head, marveling at how incredible her ministrations felt. He groaned out loud, feeling the first tinglings of his orgasm start.

"Stop," he choked out, pulling himself away from her mouth. She looked up at him, a frown of worry creasing her forehead. He leaned down, covering her mouth with his again, leading her up onto the bed so their bodies were now side by side as they wrapped their arms around each other, Felicity's worry quickly dissipating.

Oliver pulled back from the kiss, bringing one hand up to caress her face. "You are so beautiful," he whispered, rubbing a thumb gently against her lower lip.

"Did you not like what I was doing to you?" Felicity asked, uncertainty in her voice.

Oliver laughed softly, shaking his head and smiling. "I liked it too much, that was the problem," he answered. At the blush that crept up on her face he added, "I don't want this to be over before it started."

At that he leaned in to kiss her, first gently, then the kiss deepening as their hands were again all over each other.

Oliver quickly discarded Felicity's bra and panties, removing his own underwear as well in the process.

Felicity reached down, squeezing his hard ass, marveling at how perfect he was , scars and all.

"What?" Oliver asked. She realized too late that her mouth had betrayed her brain yet again, blushing at the fact that she had voiced her thoughts out loud about his body. She put her mouth on his, not knowing what else to do. Her comments were quickly forgotten as they rolled so Oliver was over her.

He started moving his mouth down her body, kissing and licking down to first one breast, then the other as his hands crept down to her thighs. He once again ran his hand up her leg until his thumb grazed against her heat. Felicity let out a low moan as Oliver kissed down her stomach.

Realizing he was continuing down further, she looked down, her jaw dropping as she watched him place his mouth on her, his tongue lapping as he slowly pushed first one, then two fingers into her, setting a slow, tortuous rhythm.

"Oh God, Oliver," she gasped, grabbing at his hair as he moved his tongue along her. She felt the heat building in her, starting where Oliver's mouth was working its magic and spreading out to the rest of her body.

He could feel her legs tensing, knowing he was bringing her close to the edge. He reached up with his free hand, massaging her breasts, picking up his rhythm in and out of her.

Felicity cried out his name as her whole body shattered, the orgasm bringing wave after wave of ecstasy throughout her entire being. She felt Oliver slow his tongue and fingers, now kissing his way back up her body. He came face to face with her watching the flush of her face and thinking she had never looked more beautiful. He told her as much, causing her to bury her face into his neck shyly.

He held her to him, happily surprised when she started to kiss his neck and ear, her hand finding him still stiff with desire. He kissed her full on the mouth then, moaning at the sensations her hand was causing as she slowly stroked him. He finally pulled back, looking her in the eyes.

"I want to be in you," he said, breath coming in quick pants. She nodded her head quickly. Oliver got up and grabbed his overnight bag, ripping it open, yanking clothes out left and right, finally locating what he was looking for. He turned back towards the bed, tearing the small square open.

"Wait," Felicity said, on her knees now, reaching for the condom. "Let me do it."

Oliver's mouth went dry as he watched her pull the sheath from its wrapping, then closed his eyes as he felt her roll it onto his long, hard member. When it was all the way down to the base he reached out to grab her, pulling her up to cover her mouth with his, his tongue plunging deep. He leaned her back, setting himself between her legs, reaching down with one hand to stroke her gently.

"God, Felicity, you are so wet," he marveled, pulling his hand back and positioning his erection at her hot entrance. He hesitated for a moment, making eye contact with her.

"I love you," he whispered as he slowly eased into her, never breaking their gaze. When he was fully settled in her he held as still as possible, worried he might be hurting her at how tight she felt. It was heaven for him, but he wanted to make sure she felt pleasure as well. She started shifting her hips up underneath him, and they started a slow pace, their mouths joining again. Oliver moaned, overwhelmed by the feel of her around him.

Felicity felt the familiar tingling start again where she and Oliver were joined, surprised that she was being brought back to the edge so quickly. He felt so big at first, but so right at the same time. She had never imagined this could feel so incredible, or how Oliver seemed to be able to play her body like an instrument, his every touch sending little jolts through her.

She felt his pace quicken just slightly as he moved his mouth down to take one peaked nipple into his mouth, sucking gently, his tongue darting out in time with his thrusts. Felicity felt herself edging closer and closer to another release.

"Oliver, I think," she stuttered, "oh God, I'm going to..."

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as she exploded. Oliver felt her shatter, her walls pulsating around him, triggering his own release that he had been trying to hold off as long as possible, never wanting the moment to end.

He kissed her deeply as their breathing finally started to go back to normal, the final remnants of their simultaneous climax dissipating. Felicity tightened her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," she said shyly, in awe of what had just happened. She had fantasized about Oliver on many occasions, but it was nothing compared to the real thing. He squeezed her tightly, burying his face in her hair that had come loose at some point during their love making. He inhaled deeply, amazed at how incredible she smelled. He noticed just then a dried splatter of brownie mix in her hair, laughing as he pointed it out to her.

She had completely forgotten about the mix and dinner, remarking that she should probably shower to clean up.

At the mention of a shower she saw Oliver's eyes darken with passion again. "Join me," she said, getting up off of the bed and pulling a dazed Oliver behind her, grabbing another metallic square as they passed his bag that had clothes strewn all around it. She tauntingly held it up for him to see, noticing that he was already getting hard again.

They washed each other gently, touching and exploring every part in the process. Oliver took her again, this time more slowly, up against the shower wall. The different angle brought them both to orgasm again, the mood still playful as they tried to finish their shower before all of the hot water ran out.

After donning some robes they went back downstairs, Felicity heating up the food that had now cooled for them to finally have dinner. The closeness they had just experienced up in the master suite continued throughout the rest of the evening, with the night culminating in a viewing of "The Notebook" in the downstairs theater room, which ended up with Oliver and Felicity naked again, the movie ending completely missed. After, with Felicity dozing quietly against Oliver in the theater style recliner, he wrapped her in a warm quilt, carrying her up to the master bedroom again where they both fell asleep quickly after exhausting themselves with the events of the evening.

A few hours later Felicity awoke, at first confused at where she was, but then remembering, a smile spreading across her face as she reached next to her, searching for Oliver. Her hand only finding an empty pillow, she sat up, spotting him standing at the window, the snow still falling outside.

Oliver, now clad in just his boxers, turned as he heard her get out of the bed and approach him. She wore just his t-shirt and panties, with the shirt hanging half way down her thighs, her hair messed from sleep. He gave her a sad smile, opening his arms to her, thinking he had never seen anyone so beautiful.

"Are you okay?" she asked, noting the slightly pained look on his face. Oliver leaned down, kissing her on the forehead.

"Just a nightmare, but I'm okay now," he lied, turning back to look out the window.

"The island?"

Oliver sighed heavily, not wanting to lie to Felicity, but hesitating. She sensed his hesitation, worried she was prying, willing herself to be patient with him after everything he had been through.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me," she said, hugging him closer.

"It's not," he started, not sure how to express what he was feeling. "It wasn't about the island," he said, placing his hand under her chin to bring her gaze up to his. "It was about the night in the warehouse with Slade," he said, the pain evident on his face. He had been so close to losing both Felicity and his sister that night, as well as his own life. He knew he brought an added level of danger to anyone close to him, and it was the fear of those he loved being hurt that pained him.

Felicity, not understanding the source of his concern, wrapped her arms around him tightly, trying to comfort him. "I wish it would have ended another way where you wouldn't have lost your friend," she said.

Oliver was taken back by her comment, realizing her mistaken thinking. "No, Felicity, the only other way that night would have ended was with you or Thea dead, and I never could have lived with myself if that had happened," he stated a bit harshly, the fear of that night clear in his eyes.

"Hey, it's okay," she replied, trying to calm him. "Thea and I are fine, you're fine, and it's over and behind us, okay?"

"I know, but..." he started, shutting his eyes tightly, trying to find the right words to express his greatest fears to her.

"Oliver," she said quietly, bringing his attention back to her. "I know that there is always going to be a risk to what we do, especially what you do. But that is a risk I am willing to take to help you do all of the good that keeps our city safe. And yes," she continued, looking down at his chest, tracing his tattoo absentmindedly, "you could push me away to distance me from you to keep me safe, but that would not change how I feel about you, or my desire to help you. We are a team, partners, and I truly feel like we are better together than we are apart." She raised her eyes back up to him again, trying to gauge his reaction to her words.

He was dumbstruck, amazed that Felicity knew him so well and what his fears were. He felt so blessed to have her in his life, helping him stay grounded and on the road of redemption that he had started the moment he had stepped off the island. He had started to go down a very dark path at first, but with her love and encouragement he had been able to right the ship, so to speak, and put their team on a worthy path meant for real heroes.

Looking at her, knowing that all of the pain and agony he had experienced on the island and in losing Tommy and Slade had led him to this point, he decided now was the time to explain to Felicity his real reason for bringing her here to the lake cabin. He hadn't been sure if he would find the right moment, but he realized that this was the exact moment he had been waiting for. "Wait one second," he said to her, causing her to frown slightly in confusion. She watched as he stepped over to the dresser, pulling open the bottom drawer of the large antique jewelry box on top of it, and pulling out a small box. He turned back to her, coming up in front of her, then dropping down on one knee, opening the box. Felicity felt butterflies in her stomach, wondering if she was dreaming or not.

"Why?" she asked, catching Oliver off guard before he was able to form the words that had been floating in his head for the last week. He tilted his head at her in that way he always did when she said something completely unexpected. Before he could respond she continued. "I mean, why did you even ask me to help you that night you were shot? I am a nobody from the IT department who trusted you, purely on instinct, getting you the information you wanted when you needed it, then helping you in your quest to make right the wrongs done by your father, but you didn't have to choose me. You could have asked anyone to help you who is good with computers, and I'm sure they all would have been happy to help you; someone smarter, and prettier, and more confident, and more worldly..."

"Felicity!" Oliver said loudly, pulling himself up to be at eye level with her. "Do you know that you were the first person I had met after coming back from the island who didn't look at me with pain or sympathy for what I had been through! Everybody else, even my mother and sister, even Diggle in the beginning, looked like they expected me to crumble into a sobbing heap. And the sad part was that at first that was exactly what I wanted to do; until I met you. You were like a breath of fresh air, and the more I was around you, the more I craved your company. You made me feel like 'me' again. And I don't mean the asshole playboy I tried to be before the island. I mean the confident, cocky kid who felt like I could do anything, who wanted to contribute to the greater good of the world."

Felicity was stunned, and humbled, by his words. She stepped forward, tears filling her eyes as they mirrored the love and respect she saw in his gaze.

"So that's why," he said, pulling the ring from the box. "This belonged to my grandmother, and before she died when I was 19, she gave it to me. She told me there would be a time when I would find myself standing before someone who loved me, respected me, trusted me, and made me a better human being. When that day came, she told me I better not beat around the bush or take my time snatching that person up, or someone else would come around and see them for all that they were. You are that person for me, Felicity," he said, slipping the ring onto her finger. He wasn't surprised to see it fit perfectly.

"Marry me, Felicity. Be not only my partner in saving Starling City, but be my partner in life. I don't want to do any of it without you," he finished, wiping the lone tear that had run down her cheek.

Felicity looked at the beautiful diamond solitaire ring, struck speechless by what it symbolized, as well as Oliver's words. "Yes," she said quietly.

"Really?" Oliver asked, still amazed that she could love him after all she knew about him.

"Yes," she stated more firmly, flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply, trying to convey to him all the love and trust in her heart.

It was over an hour later before they could think coherently, their bodies intertwined among the bedding, slick with sweat. Felicity had never been more happy or hopeful for the future.

As for Oliver, the night had always been the hardest time of day for him after the island, the loneliness and helplessness creeping in on him when he would least expect it. But now, he knew he would never have to face the night alone. There would still be fear and danger, but with Felicity by his side, they could face anything.

**That is the end of my story. Again, thank you for reading, and please review. I have my next Olicity fan fic rumbling around in my head and will be posting the beginning of it soon, so be sure to favorite me as an author so you see it right away when it gets posted. It will pick up at the end of last night's US episode. I feel as though the gauntlet has been thrown down by the Arrow writing staff, and am ready for the challenge of taking the current storyline and using it to bring our favorite super hero and his blonde side-kick together again. Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
